


Mark V

by messier51



Series: Winged Legion [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Microgravity, POV Castiel, Pirate Castiel, Pirate Dean, Space Pirates, Spaceship Impala, Spaceships, a little bit of kissing, sadly no jokes about booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for <a href="http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/147336126043/writing-prompt-wednesday-breaking-benjamin">unforth-ninawaters‘s Writing Prompt Wednesday: Breaking Benjamin Song-Inspired AUs prompt:</a></p><p>It was a stroke of inspiration when you suggested that we paint the outside of the ship with angel wings. It propelled us from the small time of raiding passing liners into the strange territory of being more legend than reality. This has it’s advantages - it’s especially funny to hear stories of things done by the Evil Angels that we had absolutely nothing to do with - but it also means we’re now the most wanted crew in the galaxy. Honestly, I’d stop if we could…but I don’t know how to stop…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark V

“Dean, stop.”

“No way, this shit’s fucking hilarious,” Dean says, scanning down the holo. He’s perched on the edge of the Impala’s undercarriage, in a position that would be precarious if not for the low gravity conditions in the Winged Legion’s giant cargo bay where the Winchester’s faster and _heavily armed_ ship is parked for the rest of the trip home to preserve fuel. “We’re being blamed for the kidnap of the Zyreenian Princess’s pet poodle. There are _four_ of us and the Zyreenian nobility never travel without a full contingent of military guards, there’s no way we could’ve nabbed a yappy dog, much less taken on a private militia head-on. It’s ridiculous, and brilliant. Maybe if we could get our hands on one of their ships to install some planned obsolescence, and a virus to hop through the whole fleet via com links… I bet Charlie could. She’s the best. You know, they’re calling us the _Evil Angels_. It’s a catchy nickname, what do you think?”

Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist to hold himself still, and hooks his chin over Dean’s shoulder to scan the highlights Dean is avidly engaged in sharing. He knows them all already, he reads them each cycle when he wakes up. Every single one of them drops another stone into the pit of his stomach.

He does let himself smile a bit at Dean’s machinations, and his praise of Charlie. It’s probably true, after all, _she is the best._

“It wasn’t about the poodle, you know.”

“Hmm?” Dean hums, and Cas can feel the vibrations in Dean’s throat. He squeezes Dean to himself a little for comfort.

“They killed ten people. Maybe killed the dog too, because the dog is more useful to them as a symbol of how terrible we are. Ten dead faceless soldiers killed doing their duty says we’re ruthless--a dead dog, though? We’re evil.”

Dean twists himself around in Castiel’s arms, and Cas hooks his feet into the loops on the bulkhead that Dean had been using.

Dean waits until they’ve re-situated, and brings a hand up to thumb at Cas’s temple.

“I promised you we’d keep you safe. I meant it. I will do _anything_ you need me to do, if you think it’ll help. We dock soon and we can scrub the hull. You can be another cargo freight hidden in plain sight. Or we can find another pilot--”

“Shhh, no.” Cas shakes his head a little, but he doesn’t want to dislodge Dean’s hand. He won’t leave Dean, he knows that. And; “What we do means too much to me, and to too many other people. I won’t stop. You can ask Charlie too but I bet she’ll say the same thing.”

Dean nods, closes his eyes and shakes his head a little, leaning into Cas’s chest.

“And you can’t take my wings. They were a present from someone important to me, and he told me they were a symbol of ‘freedom and hope’.”

“Shit Cas, I can’t believe you remember that. We were so fucking drunk,” Dean is muttering in the vague direction of Cas’s sternum, but Cas hears the words over the din of the electronics in the bay.

“It’s not about us anymore--you already know that though. I did think, for a while, that I could leave if things got hard. But I couldn’t. There are so many people who benefit so much from what we do. The people on Fall, they didn’t even have _clean water_ , Dean.” Cas is still angry about it. He’d almost taken the filter out of the Legion before Dean stopped him. “The wings mean something to them, too. We can’t stop redistributing until the Union starts treating ALL of its citizens equally.”

Dean looks up at Cas with the kind of eyes that always end up getting Cas in trouble. He thinks his eyes probably don’t look too different right now. The effect diminishes slightly when Dean’s tongue escapes from between his teeth; further when he frowns.

“It’s too dangerous, Cas. We’re not just going to put ourselves in danger, we’re a giant beacon that’ll lead anyone after us to the people we’re trying to help. We can’t protect them all.”

“Maybe we don’t have to…”

“I’m pretty sure we do.”

“No, I don’t mean we shouldn’t--what you were saying before though. Charlie could do it. We just need to prove it wasn’t us. Maybe they kept the dog alive…”

“You lost me,” Dean admits.

Cas kisses him, because he’s adorable when he’s confused. And this might work.

“We need Charlie and Sam. And your friend who was breeding and training exotic animals.”

“Garth?”

“Yeah, him.”

“Hmmmmmkay.” Dean leans into Cas, and starts unhooking them from the tethers, so that they can make their way back across the cargo bay to the pressure lock. “How much of this do we need to do now, and how much can wait until we get back to the bunker?”

“It’ll be easier with the resources and secure lines in the library…” Cas admits, slowly.

“Good. Let Sam know what you’re gonna need.”

“Don’t you want to know what the plan is?”

Dean, completely free of restraints and drifting slowly away from the wall where Cas still has one toe hooked into the harness, holds out a hand.

“I trust you. If it’s a terrible plan, we’ll come up with a better one.”

Cas takes Dean’s hand before it’s out of reach, and pushes off the wall.

“You know what I like about the inertial fields on your ship, Cas?”

“If you’re going to complain again you can sleep out here alone,” Cas says, and spins the handle to start the equalization process. Dean crowds against him along the wall, and they line up on the inertial axis.

“I like how it makes it easier for you to fuck me into your bed,” Dean says as Cas’s ears pop and his stomach drops into place.

“Your timing is impeccable as always, Dean.”

Dean smiles. Cas won’t be able to get the image out of his head until--well. Plotting can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> How could I pass up that prompt? This is unbeta'd, so please let me know if something's awkward, wrong, or confusing.


End file.
